Brand New Days
by kori anders
Summary: A brother who died and took a responsibility as the Great Seal; Minako Arisato is faced with new conflicts after waking up once again. A weird abandoned toy shop, fighting Shadows once again...and meeting a certain someone once again. What is in store for her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 1**

Her eyes fluttered opened, she was greeted by the white ceiling and walls. The sound of screeching from a nearby machine, tears rolled out knowing a very close person to her life just waltz out of her life.

"Onii-chan…why? Why won't you let me join you!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" The girl screamed, quickly getting up from the hospital bed she was laying in.

Nurses and doctors filled the room, half of them hurried to the side of her twin brother while the others pinned her down to her bed refraining her from interfering.

"ONII-CHAAAAN! NOOOOO-" Minako wailed as she tried to pry away the hands of the nurses and doctors.

Her eyes slowly closed feeling so tired from struggling with the staffs; she used up most of her energy. What do you expect, she just woke up from a coma and this is what she'll be greeted by? Death knocking on the door taking away her brother, the last person she had as her family. Hell she doesn't know how long she's been asleep, to be honest she thought the debate with her brother to be the great seal was all a dream but it seems not.

With that she fell once again into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"How long was I asleep?" Minako asked dully as she looked away from the nurse.

Unfortunately, after waking up again she was greeted by bad news. Her brother really died, he has taken the responsibility as being the Great Seal by himself.

"Five years…" the nurse softly replied. "Are there any friends or relatives that we can contact, so they can come and fetch you? Doctors said that you're able to leave the hospital by tomorrow; I can't believe how fast you regain your strength and health. Others would usually take more days at the hospital."

"I have no one to contact. When we got here at Ayanagi City, I didn't expect that we'll end up here right away. My brother was the first one to enter this hospital then later me. My friends from Iwatodai, I think they wouldn't remember me; it's been five years since we left and pretty much they'll be somewhere else by now." Minako sigh remembering how hard it was for them to go around the school and dorm when everyone forgot about their friendships, hardships going through Tartarus, and etc. It was even hard for her to look at Akihiko during those times, he has forgotten about their relationship; all she could do was longingly look at him from a far and acknowledge him if she bumped into him at the dorm.

'_How is he? Maybe he got a new girl?'_ She thought bitterly.

"Oh I see…I still have your clothes and stuffs from five years ago, I'll return it back to you when you get dispatch from the hospital." With that the nurse left.

"I should take many part time jobs now, right onii-chan?" Minako smiled as she looked up hoping that despite her twin brother's responsibility, he could still hear her.

* * *

"Akihiko, thanks again. But it would be best if you resume studying before you continue working alongside with the Shadow Operatives." A maroon haired woman said entering her car, "And I hope to see you dressed decently when I see you again, I'll update you on where you'll be studying."

"W-What's wrong with what I'm wearing!? But…I'm not really planning to work again as part of the Shadow Operatives. But I'll definitely resume college and hopefully become a police officer once I graduate." Akihiko replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"…Yes."

"Well then I'll contact you as soon as possible. Well then, farewell." With that the car drove off.

"I'll make sure to protect those around me. I still miss you." Akihiko said silently looking at the sky. "I won't dwell in the past, I'll keep moving forward."

* * *

"You sure you can carry that bag? It looks a bit heavy, knowing that your twin's stuff is also in there." The nurse asked eyeing the bag that the girl carried with ease.

"Don't worry about me, it's not that heavy. I want my brother to be buried at the Naganaki Shrine at Iwatodai, please text me when he's ready to be buried." Minako said quietly, "Here's all my money, I'll try to pay the rest when I get a decent part-time job."

"I'll take half of the amount of the money. I'm pretty sure you need money to pay for new clothes, foods, shelter, and of course your return to school. Don't force yourself too hard." The nurse smiled as she divided the amount of money given to her.

"Thank you."

After receiving half her money back, she trudge forward heading outside the hospital. She still doesn't know her way around Ayanagi City; she'll just take a cab back to her apartment. Getting off the cab, the apartment she and her brother rented still looked the same after their five years disappearance. Except for the fact, a familiar door was seen from a small alley way; that is the very door that actually changed the twins' life…

"The Velvet Room…" Instead of trudging into her apartment room, she instead found herself right in front of the door that emitted a soft blue light.

Mustering up her courage, she took out the key to the velvet room and entered.

"Welcome back…to the Velvet Room our beloved guest." A familiar voice came.

"Igor...Theo…how could I return back here?"

"Of course dear…you're one of our beloved guests; new conflicts will arise but do not fret! You won't receive the same end like your beloved brother, though your paths will cross once again but momentarily. Oh my…this sounds really interesting. Like always we will always be with you every step of the way, and of course Theo will still be the one serving you every time you enter the Velvet Room." The old creature replied as he flips over a few tarot cards. "Well then…until our next meeting. Farewell."

Looking around, she's back at the alley way facing the entrance of the Velvet Room.

'_New conflicts? I guess there are new things in store for me.'_ With that she quickly left the alleyway, and head for her apartment room to rest.

"Nothing changed." Minako smirked, eyeing the dusty luggage she and her brother left behind after she quickly dragged her brother to the hospital after they arrived.

* * *

The sound of his cellphone's ringtone woke him up from his nap, obviously a bit tired from training.

"So where am I going to study?" Akihiko asked as he answered the phone, it was pretty much normal for him to go straight to the point when it's Mitsuru on the other end of the phone.

"_Ayanagi."_ The woman bluntly replied.

Feeling a sort of tension coming from the end of the line, he certainly knows Mitsuru wants to say something else.

"I know you want to say something more, what is it?"

"…_I know you and Arisato Minako are very close, and I got some new information regarding about her coming from some of the staffs. But we're not sure, if this is the same Minako Arisato that they're telling me…and I want you to search around Ayanagi City for this girl, that's why I'm making you enroll to the college over there."_

His eyes widen upon hearing his girlfriend's name.

"What new information did they tell you?"

"_Always curious about her once her name gets thrown in the conversation."_

"W-well she is my girlfriend!" a blush formed on his face as he heard a small chuckle on the end of the line.

"_They told me that this Arisato girl got dispatch from the hospital at Ayanagi earlier today. Her brother died the same time she woke up from a five year coma…and here's another info, she wants her brother to be buried at the graveyard behind Naganaki Shrine at Tatsumi Port."_

"So you're assuming this is her?"

"_Yes, somehow the resemblance is somewhat uncanny. Minako has a twin brother, they both disappeared five years ago and no news has been heard since then, and why would this girl want her brother to be buried at such place if it doesn't have any meaning to them? Knowing Minako, she isn't that type of girl won't throw education away. So high chance she'll be enrolling in one of the schools over there. It'll be good luck if she does enroll in the same college as you. And Akihiko…"_

"Yeah?"

"_If it's really her…don't let her go."_

"If it's really her, you know I won't let her go no matter what. Give me updates, if you do get new ones." With that Akihiko closed his cellphone, resting his head in hands. He was filled with too much mixed emotions, how will he react if it's really her?

The fact that she and her brother left the dorm on Graduation day, and he did remember that sad smile she would give him whenever he caught her gaze from a far. Pretty much it was during the time he forgotten about everything.

"I'll make sure that this time I'll be able to protect you and we'll never be apart." With determination in his eyes he head into his room and start packing his stuff.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it's been a long time that I wrote something again, so sorry if I have some mistakes or errors or whatever seems off...I got addicted playing Persona 3 Portable again; so evil plot bunny knocked me really hard on the head. *Sighs* I'm not sure if I'm able to finish the other stories (ffvii ones)...and I update really slow, especially now that I have a job. Just did this during my rest day. Let's hope for the best for this one.

Oh by the way, yes I really tweak how P3 game should end which I made them head to Ayanagi during the School Graduation day. So if you're wondering why the twins are at Ayanagi, it's just for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 2**

Despite being new at Naginomori Gakuen University at Ayanagi, she had to skip her first days of school due to escorting her brother's coffin back to Naganaki Shrine's graveyard. She remained for two days at Tatsumi Port Island, staying at one of the hotels at Shirakawa Boulevard for the night before leaving once again.

She was satisfied that the Dark Hour didn't return, she made sure one night by waiting up til' midnight. This pretty much sums up that this was her brother's doing, and everyone's efforts didn't go down the drain.

"What conflicts, are waiting ahead for me?" She asked herself, whatever will be coming her way at Ayanagi she'll be ready to face it.

'_This will be a long trip back.'_

* * *

"Naginomori Gakuen University huh? Are you really sure that she enrolled here?" Akihiko asked as he got out of the car.

"Positive. The principal from Naginomori Gakuen sent me her records. Obviously she doesn't know that the hospital and school she just entered are part of the Kirijo Company. Though I would like to remind you, if it's really her don't pounce on her due to excitement or anger; Minako is currently emotionally unstable from what happened and she would pretty much think we all forgot about them. So expect that she might avoid you if she saw you." Mitsuru calmly replied, staying inside the car.

"Yeah, yeah… anyway thanks for the lift, I'll update you if I find her." He gave a small wave as the car left.

Placing his hands in his coat's pocket, he headed for the dorm to unpack his stuffs.

* * *

"Hey have you guys heard about the new transfer students!?" A student asked his friends.

"Yeah I heard! I even heard that the two new transfer students are from Tatsumi Port Island, and rumour has it…both are good looking!" The other student replied.

"Really!? Are they both girls!?"

"Your mind is full of girls you know? Anyway, the newcomers are a girl and a boy. The girl is a freshmen and the boy is a sophomore. "

Minako hummed quietly as she walked behind the group of gossiping students heading towards Naginomori Gakuen University. This means a new life, new friends, and new challenges; with that she hurried towards the school and grabbed her class schedule, eager with whatever will come her way.

The whole day, she had to give an introduction about herself to the class. Most of her classmates curious about her, others would try to befriend her on the spot, and others would try to show her around the whole school campus. To be honest, everywhere she goes around the school campus that day she'll be surrounded by others; but luckily she wasn't the only new transfer student at the University, so basically the new guy also got surrounded by others especially by girls.

Curious she decided to take a peep at the new guy from amidst the people surrounding both her and the guy. Her eyes widen in shock, only to find out that the new guy in the university is none other than the famous heartthrob, the undefeated boxing champion of Gekkouhan High, and ex?- boyfriend…Sanada Akihiko.

She quickly turned her head away before he turned his head towards her, she doesn't want to see him at this time with that she quickly walked away from the area.

"I thought he graduated!? How come he's just a sophomore?" Minako asked obviously confused.

She rested against the wall a bit tired; she was even successful shrugging off the crowd while she 'escaped'. Well at least she could get a glimpse of him from time to time, knowing he was okay; though it'll be tough to do so when he'll look at her as an underclassman and as the girl who went to the same dorm during high school.

* * *

The only thing he hates with school, are these girls who begged for attention from him. He would remember back then in high school he even got his very own fans club, and in every boxing match they would be there cheering him on. Well at least he wasn't the only person surrounded by students; the other new transfer student was surrounded as well.

Seeing a brunette with long hair, in the middle of the other crowd…he remembered about the information Mitsuru had given him. Whoever is the other new student is positively a girl with the name Minako Arisato.

"Minako?" Before he could take a good glimpse of the girl, the girl disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

A few days had past, and the crowd lessened around both of them. Pretty much of a relief that they won't be in the centre of attention at school, and that means everything at Naginomori Gakuen University would return back to normal school life.

"Ouch!" clumsy as always, she ended up bumping into someone and dropping her items as she hurried down the hallway knowing she might be late for class.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." With that she proceeded to pick up the items she dropped.

Stack of papers were handed to her, "Here."

"Thank…you." Her words faltered as she looked up to see that the person she bumped into was Akihiko.

His eyes widen in shock to see that Minako was right in front him.

"Oh my!? Aren't you my dorm mate during high school? I didn't expect to see you here Sanada-senpai. I thought you graduated these past few years." Minako said quickly as she flashed him a grin, "Anyway thanks again, I'm in a hurry, so see you around." Then she quickly left.

'_Of all people, it has to be him.'_

He just stood there in shock looking in the direction she ran off, did Minako just called him 'Sanada-senpai'? Is she trying to go with the flow that she thought he had forgotten her? He needed to confront her soon; he can't stand what she's doing to him.

* * *

It's been a tiring day for her; unfortunately she didn't expect to meet him face to face once again. Well she needs to stop thinking about what happened earlier, she needs to get ready for her next stop: her part-time job at the convenient store at the Daiei mall, she need to earn a living no matter what.

She helped out at the store, assigned to the cashier and filling the empty shelves if they ran out of products, and sometimes she'll intervened people who would cause a ruckus at the store. By midnight, she'll be heading back to her apartment; though this time her feet has taken her in front of an abandoned toy store instead, which was at the very end of the street. Something felt really strange; the abandon store gave a weird aura.

'_I must be tired…' _She turned around and decided to head back. That was until she heard a familiar loud screeching sound from behind, _'No…it can't be…'_ with that she looked back to see a group of Shadows crawling towards her.

"New conflicts will arise…this must be what Igor is telling me. There's something in that place…I need to know more in the future." She didn't bring her evoker with her, but her instincts picked up and she hurried to pick up the metal pipe lying on the ground. Sure it wasn't a good choice of weapon like the Naginata, but she needs to defend herself no matter what.

"I'm not backing down!" and with that she charged forward.

* * *

**Author Note: **Today's my rest day...so decided to post this up. Decided to add gossiping/rumor loving students, because Persona school life is not normal without them xD Sorry no fight scenes because I really suck in writing down every details on such fight scenes...but I'll try one time hopefully in future chapters.

Supposedly I was going to write that Minako and Akihiko would meet at the Home Economic room while she was making pancakes, but I decided not to do that and I ended up with her clumsily bumping into him (get's bricked)...I'll just write that idea down for AkiMinako One Shots (If I have time to do so.)

Thanks for those who fav and follow, pretty much chapter 3 will be more progressive hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 3**

"Duuuude! Did you see the new transfer student, Minako? She was full of bruises this morning! And the fact she was limping on her way to school." A male student gossiped to his classmate.

"Seriously? Do you think she's doing something strange?" His classmate replied.

"I dunno…maybe she's taking up self-defence classes or something. Whatever happened last night must be something serious. Let's hurry, the bells going to ring." With that the two boys scurry down the hallway towards their classroom.

'_Bruises? Minako what the hell are you doing?'_ Akihiko thought, worry etched onto his face.

* * *

'_Last night's encounter was really unexpected, I nearly got overpowered.' _Minako thought as she limped towards her classroom. 'Dammit…'

"Arisato! What happened to you? Did you know you're the talk of the whole school today!? Everyone's spreading rumours that you got into a fight with someone." A girl hurried towards her direction, worried about her condition. "I know that we're not yet close friends, but you got me worried. You could have stayed at home instead."

"Thanks Sakura, it's no biggie. During my high school years, numerous rumours spread about me but it doesn't matter… We sit the whole day at our classrooms so it's not much of a strain for me. Actually I got these bruises during my sparing last night at my mixed-martial arts lessons." Minako replied, as she patted the other girl's head for reassurance, "Don't worry."

"Okay if Minako says so…Can I call you Minako from now on?"

A nod came as a response.

"Yay! Hey you want to join the cooking club? It's just me at the moment, so it'll be nice to have you take part of the club." Sakura said, hoping that the other girl will agree.

"Okay, sounds like fun!"

"Okay I'll be expecting you later on!" With that Sakura hurried back into their classroom.

'_She reminds me of Fuuka.'_ With that she follow suit and entered the classroom.

Typical school day except for the rumours that spread out, though the whole day was filled with lectures and questions. She still doesn't understand why she's always the one to be called out when the professors want to see if she was listening, well at least she would read in advance…so basically she always answers correctly.

'_Heh…in their faces.'_ A cocky smirk would spread on her face when the teacher would gasp in shock or say "Well looks like someone's reading in advance."; whenever she gave the right answer.

Lunchtime came and she'll devote her time at the library like always. She'll finish her homework right away, so later she can explore the abandoned toy store where she encountered the shadow, and this time coming prepared to kick some shadow's asses if needed. Her break was too long…three hours until her next class, _'Who the hell came up with her schedule?'_, finished with her homework all she could do was lazily watch the other students religiously study or read a book, until her eyes came upon a couple in front of the garden entrance.

A maroon haired girl fixing the tie of a silver haired boy; she watched them with fascination until she realizes that the two people she was observing were none other than Mitsuru and Akihiko.

'_Oh god…I need to get out of here.'_ And with that her body felt like it switched on auto-pilot mode, quickly retrieving all her stuff scattered on the table, and like the wind she was gone in a matter of seconds.

Well yeah…they still would recognize her despite their memories are lost, but it's tough on her to acquaint herself once again especially with Akihiko, she might even get pegged for being one of his fangirls if she does; and they only saw her as their high school dorm mate after they successful stopped The Fall.

Stopping right outside the gymnasium she winced in pain, her legs and bruises felt they were on fire; she wasn't in condition to run or better yet investigate the toy store later.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Akihiko asked, letting Mitsuru fix his tie.

"I heard there's been Shadow activity around the area, so I came here to investigate." Like always, her response was straight to the point and business-like.

"You know I'm not going back…"

"I understand."

Both looked at the direction of the other entrance, noticing a girl hurriedly limped out the library.

"Minako!?"

"You met her?"

Akihiko nodded, "But like you said, she thinks we don't remember what happened and our closeness… So it's true that she was limping."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumour spread out that she got into a fight. Many students who encountered her today said she was full of bruises and cuts and aside from those she came here limping."

"Do you think…Arisato knows about the Shadow activity here? She maybe new here in this city but there's a possibility she can encounter these Shadows."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

Slipping quietly out of her apartment, she quickened her pace down the quiet pathway until she reached her destination…the abandoned toy store.

A Naginata held tightly with both her hands, and equipped with an evoker, she entered the building. Entering the toy store, her eyes widened as she entered the store; the whole place looks like a maze, it resembled Tartarus, and a strange looking mirror at the very end of the room.

Like what she would do back then, she'll look around and keep herself always on alert while searching for usable items and things that seems to be out of place. A growl was heard, as she passed by the mirror; upon hearing it she quickly turn around and pointed her naginata at the direction of the mirror.

An eerie green glow came from the mirror, and a couple of cowardly Mayas came out.

_'This will be a piece of cake.'_ With that she charged towards the Mayas, delivering critical blows to each one...she didn't need to waste her time summoning any Personas when these Shadows doesn't need much effort.

Done with fighting the Shadows, she tried to break the glass of the mirror but to no avail her weapon just went through the glass.

"What the-? Is this like an entrance to another part of the toy store?" Sucking her courage in, she put her hand through the 'mirror' then her body follow suit.

Like she expected, it lead to a different area…the whole place was crawling with Shadows and another 'mirror' was seen on the other side and a transportation device like the one she used back then in Tartarus was seen.

'_This will get very interesting.'_ With that she charged forward, armed. Her body ached, notifying her that she wasn't still in perfect condition for battling; but that won't stop her now this was her destiny and she won't back down.

_It's demolition. Wiping all out. I won't go until it's over. It's coalition, prepare for wreckage._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Rest day again, though I really had such a suckish day...meh. Anyway I couldn't help but put the chorus at the very end. Sorry if it's kind of a low key chapter, anyway rest assure the two will one day confront one another and the story is going to take a big turn hopefully. Should I also focus on doing social links? Hmm...I just saw Elizabeth's ending in Persona 4 Arena, and it got me excited; I really hope that Minato's soul will have peace instead of guarding the door to Nyx (I really doubt he will be revived since he has no body to return to, since FES already confirmed he passed away at the hospital) and hopefully maybe FeMC gets canon or something (wishful thinking).

Until then, hopefully I can keep up updating future chapters on my rest day. Thanks for those who fave and for ** .Rippa** for reviewing (it really inspired me to get this chapter done since I was kind of losing inspiration).


	4. Chapter 4

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week ever since she started fighting those Shadows, old bruises would go and new ones would replace it. There are times she would get burned by the Shadows, and it had caused many students from the university to wonder what kind of training she was doing because it looked too extreme to use fire for sparring.

The abandoned toy shop worked like Tartarus, except it was a mirror leading to the next area and that it was accessible anytime of the day, but it still has a transportation device to return back to the entrance. Even though it was accessible anytime, it was better off going there at night since hardly anyone goes out at night.

"Geez, Minako you should take care of yourself more often. Is that training really important? It seems so dangerous." Sakura sermon her as she turn her gaze upon her exposed burnt skin.

"Like I said before…no need to worry about me, this self-defence is needed since it's too dangerous at night." Minako replied as she studied her History textbook.

"Oh by the way…why is it you leave right away when you greet or pass by Akihiko-senpai? He always seems like he wanted to talk to you or something. Is there something I don't know? Maybe he developed some liking to you? Since you guys did stay at the same dorm back then."

Minako's face turned to different shades of red, and whacked her friend with a notebook who kept laughing.

"We were just acquaintances only. As much I would like to stir up a conversation with him, you know his fans club would go crazy if I were to get that much courage to do so."

"True…but you don't really need courage to talk to him neh? It's charm! And I think you're more charming enough to talk to him."

"Oh shut it! Let's go home its getting dark. I have training to attend to." With that she shoved her notebook and textbook in her bag, and grabbed the plastic container filled with pancakes.

"Just don't overdo it." With that Sakura hurried outside of the home economics room.

"Hey! Wait up!" With that Minako followed suit.

It happened so fast, she ended up colliding with someone.

"Dammit…Sakura don't just waltz out of the room…" Her voiced died out instantly as she saw the person she bumped into was not Sakura but Akihiko, she winced in pain since the impact felt like it opened one of her wounds on her side "I'm sorry Sanada-senpai."

She gave a small bow and unintentionally shoved the pancakes into his hands.

"Yo Minako! You're too slow, hurry up!" Sakura's voice boomed down the hallways.

"Coming!" Gathering her stuff, she walked off in the direction where Sakura was waiting until she felt a tugged on her wrist.

"Wait! Y-you're bleeding." Akihiko said, his eyes widen in fear as he eyed the red stain on her blouse which was coming from her side, most likely her wound she got from last night's exploration.

"No need to worry, it happens all the time. Anyway I have to go now; I need to go somewhere right away." Yanking her wrist free, she gave a reassuring smile before dashing off.

'_Still keeping the burden all to yourself huh?'_

Eyeing the container filled with pancakes, a small came upon his face and tonight he has a plan.

'…_And you still remembered that I like pancakes.'_

* * *

The whole trip back to her apartment was full of sermons from Sakura after she noticed the big red stain on her white blouse, obviously getting more worried of her condition. She joked that Sakura was like some kind of nanny or something, which lead to Sakura quieting down and turning red in embarrassment.

Entering back to her apartment, she quickly took off her blouse and drenched it in a basin of warm water. Eyeing the wound, it was definitely not in good condition but she'll continue her plan in exploring later. With that she quickly bandaged her wound and wrapped it so it would be secured.

Like always she would eat her dinner first, prepare the items, and sharpen the blade of her Naginata. Once everything was done, she slipped out of her apartment and cautiously looked around making sure that there was no one on the street. Like always the coast is clear, and with that she quickly trudged toward the direction of the toy shop.

* * *

Every once in a while she would wince in pain, the wound felt like it was on fire especially after she fought a hoard of shadows. She felt really exhausted; she decided to quit exploring and head to the transportation device. Resting her hands on the transportation device, she expected that she would be standing right in front of the toy shop but instead the device turned red and denied her to be transferred.

'_What…!?'_

She could hear an inhuman screech and the sound of stomping from behind. This was not her day at all, unfortunately her reaction was not fast enough and she felt like a wall collided at her with full force, next she was lying on the cold floor gripping her sides and gave an anguish scream of pain. Blood freely flow from her side; her evoker was missing from her gun holder as she tried to get a hold of it.

Scanning the area, the silver glint of her evoker from across the room caught her eyes.

'_This is definitely not my day.'_ She thought, with that she narrowed her eyes in hatred as she looked up at the Shadow. This was not just an ordinary Shadow, but seems to be like a Guardian of the area since it gave a more dangerous aura. She steadied herself against the closest wall, her Naginata pointed dangerously at the enemy ready to strike.

Everything felt like it went in slow motion. The Guardian started charging towards her, while she tried to evade the path it was charging on and she ended up stumbling as she pushed herself off the wall as she tried to head to the direction where her evoker laid. She knew she was still in the path the Guardian was charging on and expected to get rammed against the wall but instead she felt she was shoved out of the way and seconds later she was lying on the floor out of harm's way and felt a cool healing sensation run through her whole body.

Knowing she has been healed, she slowly sat up to see who pushed her out of the way. The Guardian screeched in pained as it got hit multiple times by a big surge of electricity, it slowly disintegrated into darkness and later on disappeared. Looking over to the person who save her, her eyes widen as she saw a familiar persona, Caesar, disappeared.

"That persona, Caesar…Akihiko-senpai?"

"I told you to call me Aki, didn't I?" A glare came from said man as he walked over towards her, "You idiot! Are you planning to get yourself killed!? I thought I was going to lose you again!" With that he grabbed her collar and roughly pulled her towards him, his lips hungrily devoured her mouth.

It took a few minutes until they parted, both gasping for air. Minako's eyes widen in shock then shyly looked away, while Akihiko turned red as he scratched the back of his neck after he realized what he done.

"O-oh…sorry about. It's been a long time I haven't seen you…I-I miss you so much."

"It's okay Aki." The brunette replied as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm a bit shock you remembered everything. How did you know I was here?"

"During graduation day, everyone remembered what happened though we were late to realize it, you guys were gone. I'm sorry I forgot it all… But thank god you're safe. Luckily I followed you right after we met earlier; if not maybe you were a goner if I didn't follow you." Akihiko replied.

"It's okay. Hey at least you were able to protect me." Minako joked as she weakly smiled at him as she staggered over to pick up her evoker.

Sighing in relief, he went over and carried her bridal-style despite her protest to walk and head to the transportation device which returned back to the normal green colour that hinted them it's ready to be used.

* * *

He silently attended her wounds, delicately applying medicine and wrapping them with bandages; on the other hand Minako observed him, wincing once in a while as she felt the stinging effect of the medicines on her wounds.

'_He definitely changed. More manlier and more confident.' _She unconsciously placed a hand on his cheek, and he lean in more to her touch obviously more satisfied and relief she was truly alive in front of him. His reaction made her give a shy smile, a little flustered as she caught his gaze; he looked back at her lovingly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

After all her wounds were tended, the two would share stories of what happened during their five years separation. Of course Akihiko had more stories than her, since all she did was sleep at the hospital for years and subconsciously protected the door that held Nyx while debating with her brother on who to take full responsibility as the other will continue on with life.

"Seriously I thought I was going to lose you earlier. Don't get me worried like that again. Since you got me over the edge earlier, I think I'll have to execute you." He gave a mischievous smile.

"Eh!? Execute me!? What…are you like Mitsuru or something?" She joked, but obviously she could feel the sexual tension coming from him.

"I can't let you get away unpunished." He murmured huskily in her ear, causing her to flush red.

A few minutes later, they were inside her bedroom and kissing like there's no tomorrow. Before he'll start his 'punishment', he whispered into her ear:

"And from now on, we'll never be apart."

_Minako spent the whole night with Akihiko._

* * *

**Author's Note: **'If you know what I mean' moment. Yeah a bit too fast for their relationship, but heck they also did it after a week they got into a relationship in the game xD I really was thinking of writing down their 'scene' but not everyone wants to read those explicit stuff. Rest day again, so I'm putting this up.

Thanks for those who fav and follow; and especially to **Panda** for reviewing (yes you are the very first aggressive reviewer/fan I met, I'll try my best to make my chapters longer. Thanks though for being such an awesome reviewer it inspires me to continue this story.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 5**

_Minako is tired_

_Akihiko's condition went from Good to Great_

Her eyes fluttered opened, she was greeted by Akihiko's smiling face.

"M-Morning…"

"Good morning to you too Aki. Please wipe that goofy grin off your face." She joked; a big grin came upon her face as she snuggled in his chest, "Urgh…my body feels so sore. You and your execution stuff."

His face turned red as he heard a small chuckle from underneath.

"Oh come on…don't laugh like that. It's pretty normal…to have a reaction like that…in the morning." Akihiko mumbled.

She looked up at him with an "oh-really?" look and a satisfied smirk as she saw his flustered look.

"Well let's get dressed up, and eat breakfast first." Minako said.

A few kisses were exchange while one helped the other put on their clothes before the other does the same. A satisfied smile came upon both their faces, and with that Akihiko lifted her and carried her down the stairs.

"Heeeey! I can go down by myself!" She laughed as she protested.

* * *

The two chatted as they ate their breakfast; she prepared pancakes just for Akihiko since she doesn't have any of that protein stuff he always asks for.

"Seriously you should stop taking those protein stuffs." Minako said as she nimble on a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Should I? Well I remember Shinji would say the same thing."

A nod came as his response.

"Anyway since its Sunday today, I'll be heading back to the dorm right after I eat…I have things needed to be done, sorry I won't be able to spend the whole day with you."

"It's fine, I'll—

"Don't you try to explore that toy store alone…just wait for me." Akihiko said firmly.

"Well…okay, but…

"Please don't go there by yourself, promise me?" A hint of worry came upon his face.

"I promise." A sigh of relief was heard from the man.

* * *

It's been hours since Akihiko left, he told her not to go outside and just rest and get herself healed instead of taking up her part-time job at the cinema, and here she is rolling around her bed, obviously bored.

Her cellphone vibrated signalling a text message was received, flipping her phone open the text came from the hospital.

_'Ma'am Arisato Minako, this is from the Ayanagi Hospital and I would like to inform you that your hospital bill has been paid full by one of your friends. There's no need to come back to pay your bills.'_

"Eh? I don't recall telling anyone about my hospital bills."

_Ding Dong_

_'Now who would that be…I'm not expecting anyone to come today.'_ With that she struggled to get up from her bed, and slowly head down the stairs to open the door, still feeling sore and tired from last night's exploration and Akihiko's punishment.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a nervous looking Akihiko carrying a duffle bag and a big luggage in front of him. Her eyes widen at the site then later turning to a 'What's-this?' expression.

He understood his girlfriend's expression, knowing that she's a bit confused on why he came back to her apartment with all his stuff with him.

"Like I said last night, we'll never be apart. I don't want to leave your side; I have to make sure you don't get into trouble." With that he trudged forward inside her apartment, giving her a grin.

"E-Eh!? B-But I don't have another bedroom for you to sleep in-

"Then we'll share your bed." Akihiko cut in.

She felt her jaw dropped opened and her face heated up as it turned scarlet red.

"W-what!? Share my bed!?"

"Why are you getting flustered about…o-oh!? Erm…D-don't worry…w-we won't do it…a-again. I promise!" The silver haired man stuttered as he realized what the other girl was thinking.

Before the two continued to plan how they'll live together, the sound of the doorbell caught both of their attention.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Akihiko asked as he placed his luggage and duffle bag next to the couch.

She shook her head, and headed towards the door while Akihiko followed behind. Red eyes widen as she opened the door, while Akihiko gave a smile; Mitsuru and Aigis were standing in front of her doorway.

"We have located her." Aigis stated with a smile as she entered follow suit by Mitsuru.

"H-how? Did you know I live here?" Minako asked as she got hugged by the two, somehow confused to see the two of them inside her apartment.

"Ask the man behind you." Mitsuru replied as she walked over to the couches, a confuse look came across her face as she eyed Akihiko's stuff at the side. "So, you're planning to live here too?" Now directing her question to the only male in the room.

A shy nod came as a response.

"B-But we won't be doing a-anything suspicious!" He later stuttered, causing Minako to turn red and face-palm due to the fact it sounded like he was hinting that they were really doing something suspicious.

Mitsuru took a few minutes interrogating Akihiko, obviously not really pleased with the fact he'll be living under one roof with Minako…just him and her only. After the interrogation was done, all four of them decided to catch up with one another; Mitsuru even disclosed that she was the one who paid the rest of Minako's hospital bill earlier.

"So what brings all of you to Ayanagi City?" Minako asked, somewhat still confused on why they were here.

"At first we wanted to make sure if it was really you that got dispatched from the Ayanagi Hospital a few weeks ago, and since Akihiko will be resuming college we thought that it would be a good opportunity to make him enroll at Naginomori Gakuen University while he searched around for you. But now, I have received a report that there are Shadow activities going on around here, and I want to check it out." Mitsuru replied calmly, "Would you know anything about them?"

"Yes…I've encountered those Shadows; even Aki faced one last night." The brunette replied.

"These Shadows, we must exterminate them. We must find out why there are activities within the area." Aigis stated.

Each one of them nodded their head, all with determination in their eyes.

"Maybe it would be nice if we get S.E.E.S to regroup once again." Akihiko said as he punched the air due to excitement of being in action once again.

"I'll see what I can do to contact the others." A smile came upon Mitsuru's face, "Unfortunately, I'll be busy during this week, so if you're going to face those Shadows please bring Aigis with you and I'll contact Yamagishi to assist you."

"Okay. I'll contact you when we'll be going back to that place." Minako replied.

"Well then we'll be taking our leave and Akihiko…"

"Yes?"

"Don't attempt to do anything funny with Minako." With that the two left.

Minako gave a giggle as she looked at Akihiko's flustered face, and it turned redder after she stated, "If only they knew what happened last night."

"Well let's start unpacking your stuff." With that the two started their task.

* * *

A big grin spread across her face as she walk side by side with Akihiko; just waking up next to him made her morning. Last night they decided to sleep together, nothing indecent happen but long passionate kisses were exchanged though; just thinking of it made her cheeks tinted pink. Once the two entered the University campus, they were the talk of the crowd; fangirls would stare daggers at her while others started to gossip and wonder if the two were currently in a relationship with one another.

"Hey see you later at break time." Akihiko said as he lean in and gave her a small peck on the lips before he headed towards his classroom.

A small smile crept onto her face deflecting thousands of glares coming from her boyfriend's fangirls; she turn her head to the side to face them and gave a 'He's-mine' look before entering her classroom.

* * *

It spread like wild fire, the news about their relationship and many were wondering why the two seemed distant from one another during the first few weeks. Many speculated that the two hidden their feelings and either one of them confessed, or something happened between them before at the Iwatodai dorm and they felt awkward with one another, or both were in a relationship before yet broke up so they decided to distance themselves from each other yet since they loved each other they decided to give it another shot.

She couldn't help but laugh as she heard each lame speculation about their relationship, while Akihiko groan in irritation due to some…well almost all of his fangirls pestered him about it.

"Well technically…it's your fault that this spread all around the university." Minako stated as she sat next to Akihiko at the rooftop.

"I-It's not my fault."

"Uh-huh. Kissing me on the lips in front of those gossiping students and not to mention your fanclub; I can see that it's definitely not your fault." Minako sarcastically replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"W-What! What's wrong with kissing you in front of them?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be the main target of your fanclub since they know now that I'm your girlfriend-

"I'll make sure they won't harm you."

"And how? But don't worry I can handle them by myself!"

"It'll become my daily habits by simply dropping you to class, then fetching you once its break time and when class is over."

And true to his word he would drop her to her classroom and fetch her later once class was over, and that they decided to stop by a Meat Bowl shop before heading back to her apartment.

* * *

Her phone rang as they both entered her apartment, and with that she fished out her phone from her pocket and flipped it open.

_Unknown Number_

"Hello?"

_"Good evening Master, this is Theo. I have an urgent request, after you have defeated the Guardian of the first area of that abandoned toy store it have left something behind that holds a mysterious power and I would like you to retrieve it and turn it in so we can inspect this item. That is all."_ Then the call ended.

"Seems like we'll be heading back to the toy store tonight. There's something I need to retrieve only." Minako stated as she stow her cellphone away.

"W-Wait but your wounds aren't healed!"

"We won't be fighting shadows, I just need to go back to the area where we encountered the Guardian last night. No need to call Mitsuru or Aigis for tonight." She reassured, "If ever we do encounter those shadows, you'll be there to protect me right?" She joked.

He gave a reluctant look before giving in to her request.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

What Theo informed her was right, there was something that the Guardian left. It was a small gold statue floating in the air; taking it she subconsciously went inside the Velvet Room and handed the item to Theo.

His golden eyes trained onto the small statue, before his eyes widen in fascination.

"It seems this is one of the Seven Golden Statues in order to grant one's wish..."

* * *

Her eyes snapped back up and looked over to Akihiko.

"I think I found a way to get rid of Erebus for good and set Minato's soul free from the Great Seal."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I'll be saving Theo's and Minako's conversation for next chapter, I'll keep you guys hanging on the edge of your seats a bit for now. Eheheh thanks to those who fave and follow, reviews really make me more inspired so hope you leave a review ;) Now the story is shifting to a turn. I hope by next week my rest day will be free from busy schedules so I can focus on the next chapter (since I haven't even started on it...)

Thanks to** ReachingOutFES** and to my loyal reviewer** Panda** for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 6**

"It seems this is one of the Seven Golden Statues in order to grant's one wish…but this have the power to break the chains binding your brother while getting rid of Erebus for good. Though collecting these statues also comes with great consequences, unfortunately I do not know what kind of consequence these statues will bestow upon you."

"So it's like the Butterfly Effect?"

"Yes indeed, so you must think thoroughly about collecting these statues scattered around Saligia, because whatever the consequences may be it'll be unavoidable." Theo stated as he handed back the small golden statue.

"Saligia?"

"It's the name of the place you've been exploring these past few weeks. But for now master, you must return back to reality; whatever your decision will be, we will still follow you every step of the way."

And with that she felt her soul returned back inside of her body, determination fired in her eyes as she eyed the small golden statue still intact in her hands. Her eyes snapped back up and looked over to Akihiko.

"I think I found a way to get rid of Erebus for good and set Minato's soul free from the Great Seal." She said firmly, causing Akihiko to stare at her with confusion.

"W-What? Are you feeling okay? Though I'm wondering who gave you the information about that." Akihiko asked.

"It's hard to explain this...and how I got such information about this Statue..." Minako replied, somewhat unsure if she can tell Akihiko about the Velvet Room and how she can get such info from Theo.

"You can tell me about it. You know I'll listen to whatever you say."

"You promise you won't bring me to the mental if I say the reason?" Minako asked.

"I promise."

"I'll tell you once we get back to the apartment."

* * *

They spent thirty minutes talking about the Velvet Room after they came home; Akihiko listened to her intently never giving her weird looks despite the fact that her story sounded really weird.

"You're not feeling weird out about the story?" Minako asked, unsure if Akihiko was just putting on a poker face so she wouldn't feel bad.

"No why should I be? We already went through many weird things, why should I feel weird about your story? And besides that Velvet Room we're talking about, I do remember entering one time with the rest of S.E.E.S..." Akihiko stated as he remembered the blue room that resembles an elevator.

"Eh! How is that possible?"

"The old creature told us that we were greatly influenced by the wild card, which was Aigis that time, and that we followed her to the place. He was surprised to see us all there."

Minako nodded, "But we shouldn't disclose such information to the others, this is between you and me."

"Okay."

"Good now I'll be on my way to my part time job." With that Minako stood up yet got pulled back to her seat as Akihiko tugged the edge of her sleeves.

"What! You're leaving me? Bring me along with you." Akihiko stated, slightly pouting.

"E-Eh!? You'll just get in the way of my work; you know I need to work so we can live properly. Just so you know, I now have an extra mouth to feed." Minako joked.

"I'll be just at the sides eating beef bowl while you work."

Minako deadpanned but later the two started laughing at how childish their conversation became. Just spending time with one another, they aren't shy to show their childish sides; just two of them they're comfortable to be who they really are.

"Alright, alright! You can come along."

With that the two changed out of their school uniform, and into comfy clothes.

* * *

Minako received teasing from her co-workers as they saw her enter the convenience store with Akihiko. There were side comments on how lucky she was that she got such a good-looking boy as her boyfriend, others thought she was a girl that never needed a boyfriend and was surprise she was able to get one, and others had mischievous comments asking if they already did something indecent (which caused the poor boy to nearly spill out the protein shake he was drinking as both turned fifty shades of red.)

While she focused on her work, Akihiko decided to stroll around the mall and while he was at it he decided to make a duplicate copy of their apartment room key and buy important items along the way.

"I see you done some shopping." Minako smirked as she came out of the convenience store.

"W-Well I noticed we're low in supply so I decided to buy some items."

"Oh! You guys really act like a newly wedded couple." One of her co-workers stated as they exited the convenience store.

"E-Eh! Sh-Shut it Yumi!" Minako stammered, but to be honest even she also felt that they were acting like a married couple even if this was just their second day being together.

"Oh dear, you both should get married right away, you guys look cute together! Well I'll be on my way, take care you guys!" Yumi joked as she headed home leaving the two red and awkward.

The brunette gave a small awkward chuckle, and looked at her boyfriend who shyly looked at her.

"Don't you dare think about doing it! We have other things important things to focus on."

"I-I wasn't planning of proposing or anything."

"I'm just kidding; I know you're not the type of guy who would want to jump right away to marriage. Well let's get going! We have class tomorrow." The two interlocked hands, both carrying a plastic bag on their free hand. The two chatted quietly until they reached their destination.

* * *

"Hello."

Her eyes slowly opened, blue eyes stared back contrast to her red ones. She looked around, she wasn't lying on her bed next to Akihiko, but she was lying on a checkered floor and towering over her was a young girl with yellow hair resembling her persona Alice except she was wearing a red lolita dress and headband.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Hello my name is Saligia! We're in the world of dreams yet mixed with reality."

"...Saligia?" Her brows furrow together until her eyes widen in realization.

_'Saligia is the name of the abandoned toy store...do they have a connection?'_

"I see you have entered the maze of my toy shop. That statue you have collected earlier unlocked a faint memory within me; unfortunately I do not remember anything about my past and about my death. Knowing you had taken the statue, I knew I had to connect to you and plead you to retrieve the rest of them. I cannot leave this world in peace without finding out what happened to me, you're my last hope so I begged of you please help me." The girl cried as she grabbed Minako's hands.

Knowing that collecting the statues would result consequences, but seeing that her brother's soul needed to be released from the Great Seal and now a young girl's soul is pleading her to help her regain her memories so she could leave the world in peace; she now had made up her mind.

"I'll help you."

"Really!?" The girl sobbed harder, now hugging her, "Thank you soo much! It means a lot to me."

Minako patted the blonde; somehow she felt mixed emotions knowing now that there is an impending consequence awaiting her in the future.

"Well I have taken you for too long; it's time to return back to your world. I'll be waiting for you, until next time...farewell."

And with that the girl disappeared and she felt like she was free falling down the abyss.

* * *

"Hey are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Sakura stated, looking at Minako; worry etched onto her face as usual.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Oh I see...did you guys do something last night?" Sakura asked, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"No! Oh you and your green mind!" She wrapped her arm around Sakura's neck and softly squeezed in a teasing gesture.

"Oh there he is, go on he's waiting for you!" Sakura said with a grin as she noticed the silver haired boy shyly smiling from their club room's doorway.

"You're dead next time. Bye!" Minako joked as she unwrap her arm from Sakura's head as her free hand grabbed her bag and swiftly walked over to the doorway.

The other girl waved back, still having a pervy smile stuck onto her face.

"Hey. Want to grab some beef bowls before heading back home?" Akihiko asked, as he allowed the brunette to thread her right arm through his left.

"I swear Aki, I don't know if it's just me or you're starting to look like a beef bowl yourself." Minako teased, "But beef bowl sounds good to me, let's go."

Akihiko backed away breaking their arm link and gave a competitive smile before dashing off.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" he screamed leaving a confused Minako who later grin and sped off the same direction.

"Heeeey! That's unfair! You got a head start!"

* * *

The two collapse on a nearby bench near the beef bowl, both panting heavily yet laughing at their childish race; their clothes were ruffled and hair messed up. Though Minako's laughter died as she felt an unwanted aura, looking over she could recognize her classmates that were part of Akihiko's fanclub and all of them were glaring at her.

Deciding to ignore them, she yanked on Akihiko's arm and pulled him inside the beef bowl shop. They spent an hour inside, the first few minutes eating then the rest quietly chatting about many things before leaving though the silver haired boy looked a bit tense for an unknown reason.

"Hey let's drop by at the Daiei Mall for a bit, I want to hang out a bit." He said as he took her hand.

"Uhm...is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I just want to spend more time outside with you." The boy smiled as they headed towards the direction of the mall.

"Well...if you have any problems just talk to me and we shouldn't keep secrets from one another okay." Minako winked.

He completely tensed after she said that they shouldn't keep any secrets, it was obvious he was keeping something from her.

_'He doesn't trust me?'_

A frown came upon her face, but she decided not to pursue it. Their stroll around the mall was a bit awkward, throwing small conversations once in a while as she tried to make him relax, though he somewhat started to relax after she took him to the arcade where she let him play a few rounds on the punching bag strength game.

"Hey let's go home, I'll cook you something good." Minako said.

He gave a reluctant nod, and then flipped his cellphone open to send a text message before taking her hand.

* * *

He wrapped his hands over her eyes, covering her vision for a while as they entered the apartment.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She was completely confused with her boyfriend's action.

"You'll find out later..." he chuckled.

His hands later released her and he slipped quietly away from her, as she tried to adjust her eyes while her hands searched for a nearby light switch.

"HIIIIII!" a group of young adults screamed as she found the light switch, her red eyes widening in shock and so did her grin.

Right in front of her were her friends who shared great memories together, they were all grinning at her while she was pretty sure some had tears in their eyes.

_The S.E.E.S group reunited once again._

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Well since I'm not really doing a lot of things at work, I decided to post this up (if there are mistakes or something off, it's because I'm trying not to get caught typing a story on my work computer since the admin sometimes walks by...so basically I didn't get to proofread this properly.) The action, I hope will start by next chapter since S.E.E.S is back together and ready for action. To be honest there's a lot of things I wanted to add in this chapter but I can't find the right place to insert it, so hopefully by the next chapter it's there.

Thanks for the fav and follows, and the hike in those who view this story. Please drop a review it'll make me more inspired. Thanks to **ReachingOutFES** and **Mayu123** for the reviews (it really helps motivate me to do the next chapter; and at **Mayu123** I'm still not so sure if I'm going to tie this with TS but I'm somewhat leaning on the idea to do so.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Brand New Days**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was there; smiling at her while others had tears in their eyes. The twins' disappearance really took a big toll on each one of the S.E.E.S members, each of them visibly matured and changed. Though the laughter, tears, and hugging stopped until Yukari dropped the question.

"Where's Minato?"

Minako averted her gaze away from the S.E.E.S group, she knows one day she'll need to confront them about Minato's death; but she didn't expect she'll be giving the news right away.

"He passed away last month...He's now buried at the graveyard behind Naganaki Shrine." she softly replied, "He has taken the responsibility of being the Great Seal."

Then she started to explain about everything that happened five years ago, and how they had heatedly debated about being the Great Seal to the extent fought with one another yet teamed up when Erebus threateningly appeared to open the door holding Nyx.

"So the Great Seal, it was true what Metis had stated and what we've seen during our travel through the Abyss of Time a few years ago." Mitsuru stated recalling the events that happened at the dorm.

The brunette nodded, somehow relieved she told them everything about the Great Seal; she shouldn't get depressed about her brother's passing since she'll just keep adding more burden on his responsibility.

"We shouldn't be filled with grieve and depression, you'll add more burden. We'll have to go forward and try to change everyone's mind set." Minako said as she gave a smile.

Each of them nodded, it was the best thing to do for now until they find a way to get rid of Erebus for good. They talked about the statues and how it's possible to free her brother's soul and permanently will make Erebus disappear if collected, and everyone got a bit nostalgic about being in action once again; though Minako decided to keep the consequence part a secret from them especially from Akihiko, he might try to stop her from gathering the Seven statues if he found out.

In a matter of minutes they decided to cut the drama and enjoy the rest of the night together. That whole night filled with laughter and teasing especially coming from Junpei after he found out that Minako and Akihiko were living together in her apartment, and he would usually give sly and embarrassing remarks towards them and usually Akihiko was on the receiving end of it.

"Smooooth move Akihiko-senpai." "I didn't know you were someone to rush into a relationship; I guess you couldn't keep your hands off Mina-tan." Those were the words that usually came out of Junpei's mouth, while the silver haired boy would stammer and turn beat red, and Junpei on the other hand would get whacked in the head by Yukari.

"Shut up Stupei! Akihiko-senpai isn't like you, he's more gentlemen like than you."

"Heeeey! I resent that! I can be gentlemen-like too." Junpei whined, causing everyone to start laughing at the two childish antics.

After a few hours of catching up and returning Akihiko's spare apartment key, each one of them bid them farewell and made a promise to get in action once they find a place to crash in at Ayanagi, and once Minako's wounds fully heal by next week then they can explore the abandoned toy store altogether.

* * *

A week has passed, the rest of the S.E.E.S team found an apartment nearby Minako's and Akihiko's signaling they were ready to jump into actions once they receive a go signal; and on the other hand Minako's wounds have fully healed since she didn't do many activities at school, or do her part time job since Akihiko made sure that she rested well so she would be in good condition to enter Saligia once again. Usually Akihiko would tend to her wounds at night to see if it was getting better and there were times the two would nearly lose control at night when they were simply on the bed making out.

"So I'm in great condition now to go back to Saligia, let's call the others so we can start doing the task." Minako said stretching her arms, she was prepared for whatever ordeals she'll be facing later on once she completes the Seven Golden Statues since all that matters now was to set Saligia's and her brother's soul free and permanently erase Erebus from the face of the Earth.

"Looks like someone's getting a bit excited in exploring the area." Akihiko quietly replied as he continued studying his law book.

"Well weren't you excited also back then when you recovered from your arm injury back then?" Minako reminded him, a smirk came upon her face.

"Good comeback."

Minako teasingly stuck out her tongue, "Neh, Aki is law hard?"

"Not really. Why? Are you planning to change course?" Akihiko asked, as he turned his focus to Minako.

"Maybe." Minako winked, a mischievous smile spread over her face.

He gently hit her head, a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Think about it thoroughly…law is something you shouldn't take lightly."

"I know, I know! I'll make my decision soon." The brunette replied as she whipped out her cellphone and started texting the others that she was ready to head back into action.

* * *

"Aww yeeah! Back in action!" Junpei screamed as they all met in front of the abandoned toy store.

"I have to admit, I'm pretty excited also to explore and fight shadows once again!" Yukari nodded, a big grin spread across her face.

"Like always, we'll be sticking with groups of four to explore the area while the rest stay behind at the lobby area with Yamagishi. Minako, you'll still be our field leader in exploring Saligia; though this time you'll be changing teammates each time we enter." Mitsuru firmly stated.

The brunette nodded, it'll be a bit of a challenge to keep changing teammates so everyone got their turn in exploring and increasing their skills in battle; unlike before there were two field leaders: herself and her brother Minato, so they had split the S.E.E.S group in half and were grouped permanently with one of the leaders.

"I'll be going with you." Akihiko said as he took his place next to Minako.

Ken on the other hand huffed, still somewhat jealous that Akihiko was her boyfriend; she gave a small laugh and walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Heeeey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ken protested after the ruffling of his hair stop.

"Not really…you just gain a few inches, but you're still a kid." Minako teased.

"So who will you pick for the remaining two members?" Aigis asked.

She looked at each one of them, it'll be a hard decision to choose; she then went over to Junpei and Yukari, signalling them they were the ones she chose to be the remaining party members.

"Wooooah! This will be like before when we were exploring the first few floors of Tartarus!" Junpei stated with excitement.

"It does, doesn't it?" Akihiko said, "We'll let's get going."

* * *

Just like before, they stayed behind the field leader as everyone stayed alert and ready to strike when an enemy came nearby. Upon battling any Shadows they encounter, each of them took turns when attacking the enemy, so that they wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally.

"Uhm…There's a door over at your left side; can you try entering it and explore the area?" Fuuka's voice came from their transmission device.

With that the four of them looked over to their left side and went over to the door that Fuuka mentioned. Minako slowly turned the door knob and pushed it opened; the door lead to a white room with small pillars surrounding a giant tube filled with black substance, and a familiar woman stood at the side holding a big hardcover book.

"Elizabeth…" She acknowledged as she walked over to the woman cladded in blue, "What are you doing here? Wouldn't Igor punish you if he finds out you're here?"

"I would like to join your journey." The said woman replied.

Everyone knew that the silver haired woman was a resident of the Velvet Room, but they didn't expect Minako knew her very well.

"I can tell everyone's a bit confused…let me introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth; I believe we have met before at the Velvet Room a few years ago. I serve under Master Minato during the time he was still alive." Elizabeth stated before turning back her attention to Minako, "I know I'll be punished by Master Igor once I return, but after I heard from Theo that you were on a journey to free your brother's soul I knew I must join you to help out."

"Well if you insist, welcome aboard." Minako stated as both shook hands.

"The statue that you have collected from the last guardian, you must place it on top of the corresponding pillar." Elizabeth stated as she pointed towards the pillars.

Minako took out the Golden statue that resembled a Peacock from her bag; she inspected it and read out loud the words written at the bottom of the peacock statue, "Superbia."

The brunette looked at each of the pillars, each of them have different names such as: Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, and etc.; she stopped at the pillar that also had Superbia written and placed the statue on top of it which glowed an eerie green colour afterwards an image of Saligia evilly grinning in front of a giant mirror somewhat full of pride of her pretty little face appeared in Minako's mind. As the image zoomed out the Mirror and Saligia looked like an image of a giant skull doing the same evil smile Saligia had on her face. Minako's eyes looked around she wasn't in the same room she was in a few seconds ago, but she was stuck on a wooden cross which was on a small island in the middle of a lake….of lava; and later a chain came out of nowhere and secured her right arm on the cross.

"Hey…are you alright?" Akihiko stated, a hint of worry now on his face as Minako snapped back into reality; Yukari and Junpei also looked scared, it seemed like she nearly collapsed as she found out she got caught by Akihiko.

"I'm alright no need to worry about me; I just got surprised that's all." Minako lied forcing a smile on her face, "Well let's head back, to the entrance…I think that's enough exploring for tonight let's go." She changed the topic.

"I'll be staying here waiting for you all again instead." Elizabeth stated.

All four of them hesitated about Elizabeth staying behind, but decided to agree and head back to the entrance to end their night of exploration.

* * *

Akihiko patted her back, and gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the direction of his classroom. She gave a small sigh; she wasn't sure what to do; should she tell him about the pending consequences she'll receive once she retrieved all seven statues or should she break the relationship off so it won't be hard on him once something happens to her or try to let things be but whatever will happen to her might crush his hopes once again if she too slips away from his hands.

'_He already lost his younger sister, and his best friend…I don't want to make him go spiralling into depression again if something happens to me.'_ Minako thought, she rested her head in her hands obviously troubled.

It was a long day at class; she wasn't really paying attention to the lectures still bothered by what will happen in the future. Though a particular topic from one of her professors got her attention;

"Will be discussing about the Seven Deadly Sins for today; the Seven Deadly Sins consist of: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. Back then it was known as SALIGIA—

Her eyes widen at the word Saligia mentioned by her professor.

-SALIGIA is a mnemonic based on the first letters in Latin of the deadly sins, which are: Superbia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira, and Acedia."

She felt sick…Those Latin words that her professor said…all of them were written on each pillar. Her whole body trembled knowing now what kind of punishment will be waiting for her…and her professor confirmed it.

"Doing these will result in damnation or what we called Divine Punishment, and you'll be thrown into the Lake of Fire…that's what many have said." The professor said, and with that he continued with his lecture.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me a while to update, last week's rest day didn't go well for me...so I'll try to write down chapter 8 and 9 during my three day rest days. Anyway thanks to those who fave and followed; and thanks to** Reika G Nirwana**, **Mayu123**, **Panda**, and **Guest (?)** for reviewing it really made my day when I saw all your reviews and I really wanted to finish chapter 7 right away though like I said my rest day last week didn't give me the time to finish this.

Review pretty please :)


End file.
